The present invention relates to a labeler in which the carrier strip which carries a number of labels stuck thereon in succession is turned back at a carrier strip turnback part and the labels are separated one by one from the carrier strip by intermittently feeding the carrier strip.
This type of conventional labeler, as described in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,553, is disadvantageous in that, since a label to be separated and forwarded from the carrier strip is held on the carrier strip while its rear end is still kept stuck to the carrier strip, a tension is applied to the label by the label sticking motion which is required when the label is to be stuck onto the surface of an article and the carrier strip is pulled out in the label forwarding direction from the carrier strip turnback part to unavoidably cause slackness of the carrier strip and therefore there is caused an error in the label feeding distance or deviated printing due to such slackness.
An object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which a number of labels which are stuck in succession on the carrier strip are separated one by one from the carrier strip and moved ahead by turning back the carrier strip at the carrier strip turnback part so that the rear edge of each label is completely separated from the carrier strip and a force applied to the label when the label is to be stuck onto the surface of an article does not affect the carrier strip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which a label separated from the carrier strip is supported by the label support frame provided between the carrier strip turnback part and the label application member to ensure the label supporting position at all times.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the carrier strip feeding drum is provided with at least one swing depression member such as, for example, a swing depression piece or a swing guide member which depresses the carrier strip against the carrier strip feeding drum and the swing depression member is fixed by an engaging member which is provided on the door, which closes the opening at the lateral side of the case, when the door is closed.